rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachnea/The Domain
Arachnea's Domain is the personal residence of the mahjarrat Arachnea. It was built in the late third age as a safe place to come back to where she would not be hunted by both saradominist, bandosian and zamorakian forces. Over the course of the next few centuries, she added a number of pleasantries and defense measures, which culminate in the house and island as it is today. The residence itself is located on a southern island beyond the current world map. Arachnea found it while she was attempting to evade a number of pesky hunters and fittingly named it Arachnea's Isle. Climate-wise, the island is akin to Mediterranean. A replica of the place will be built in Minecraft sometime in the foreseeable future. Maze The first thing you see of this island when approaching it from the continent of Gielinor is a hedge. The hedge maze covers a large part of Arachnea's Isle and seems to stretch around endlessly. There is a landing stage in front of the most ornate entrance to the hedge from the outside. If one watches very carefully while sailing around the island, one might notice one place where the hedge is not as tight as elsewhere, as there is only shallow water below it, hinting at a river leading into the isle, or a lagoon. TBA Lagoon As indicated, the island features a decent lagoon from the western side of the island; a perfect place for enjoyable evenings in the setting sun. The lagoon is mostly surrounded by hedge on all sides, except the part closest to the house, where a shimmering sand beach resides. coming later Garden area The actual residence that comprises Arachnea's house is surrounded by a small area of well-cultivated garden. Starting in front of the house lies a widely varied herb and vegetable garden, which houses most known types of herb, including a couple rarer ones, such as Argway and Erzille. Furthermore, the herb garden also includes a number of other medical plants, trees included. The vegetable garden, placed on the other half of the front lawn, is always fully grown from an unclear cause and mainly contains potatoes, though most other forms of land-grown vegetables are represented. Continuing around the side of the house are purely ornamental gardens, fringed with a rock garden that very closely resembles the nature and wildlife of Freneskae, including a statue of a Muspah. The garden behind the house is somewhat more extensive than the one out front, and its main feature is a life-sized World Gate, which appears fully functional. coming later Ground Floor TBA First Floor TBA Tower TBA Underground Under the peaceful exterior of Arachnea's house, a deep and dangerous prison is hidden. Other info TBA Magical assets TBA Vault The most secure location in all of Gielinor, at least according to Arachnea herself, is not actually in Gielinor. Similar to a runecrafting altar, the Vault has been placed within its own demiplane to make it even harder to access. Within this obscure dungeon lie Arachnea's most prized possessions and a number of items that she guards from the world lest they be misused. Original : ''Note: This section of the page will be removed once the empty sections further up have been filled with their appropriate content.'' Of course, a mighty mahjarrat must have a place to live. Arachnea has built on this place with magic for around 300 years, and is close to achieving perfection. Not even Aranitus, Arachnea's spouse, is welcome In this house. This is Arachnea's inner Sanctum, the place where noone should disturb, and if they do.... Death is only the beginning. The house itself lies on an island somewhere, away from all shipping routes. On the Island, Arachnea has planted a maze of hedges. The maze stretches for almost a kilometre in each direction, before you meet the actual house. It is possible to cut through the hedge, but not advised, as Arachnea has let strange and dangerous animals build their homes in there. If one comes as far as to the actual house, an admirable task, what with the complicated maze and all, you would find a welcome sign at the door. Do not be fooled, because treachery is the essence of surviving as Mahjarrat, and welcome you most certainly are not. If you try the door, you will fall into a pit of sharp, shadowy spikes that will enter your flesh, poisoning it until there is nothing left of you other than an empty shell. The house itself is constructed as a Rune on the face of the earth, learned from Zaros himself, and for one purpose only. Enemy mages entering, after having passed the unfriendly entry door, will notice their powers ebbing more and more, until you meet the study, where you should be about as mighty as the common man on the street. Here is where Arachnea will stand up to you, More powerful than ever thanks to the large Glyph of power that her house is. The house itself houses few traps, and obvious ones at that. The cellar, however, is a maze even to that over the ground. One can expect a new trap against invaders every two steps, and the farther in you come, the more deadly the traps become. The last trick is that her house looks like a cozy family house in white. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mahjarrat Category:Location Category:Aren Category:Islands